


Come With Me

by invisame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame





	Come With Me

It was fall break at Hogwarts. A few days off to give the students and teachers a break. You trailed your hand along the rough stone of the wall as you walked through the mostly empty halls. The few people you passed would smile or give you a quizzical look. You supposed that was acceptable given that you were wearing a burnt orange dress that flowed around your ankles as you moved instead of the typical robes. Your student days were long past. 

Finding yourself in front of a familiar door in the basement of the castle, you knocked soundly three times and waited for a response.

“Go away,” came the gruff voice from inside, making you smile.

A quick wave of your wand and a whispered word had the door creaking open. You stepped inside and shut it firmly behind you. That voice drifted to you from further inside the rooms. “I thought I said…” Severus’s words trailed off as he found you standing by the door. His eyes lit up at the sight of you. 

“Y/N? What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you.” If you didn’t know him as well as you did, his tone might have convinced you that he was annoyed by your presence. But many hours reading with him in front of the fireplace or laying in his arms had taught you that the slight curve of his lips spoke of anything but annoyance.

“You are aware that the school is closed are you not?” you asked with a teasing lilt in your voice. “There are no students for you to torture until next week.”

His lips pressed together as he busied himself looking at something on his desk. “Yes. Which makes it the perfect time to take care of things I don’t wish to be disturbed for.”

You hummed in agreement as you closed the distance between you. Your hand slid over his, drawing his attention from the papers you knew he wasn’t really looking at any way. “I didn’t come to lecture you. I came to take you for a walk.”

He turned his hand so he could lace his fingers with yours. “A walk?”

“Albus sent me an owl. Said you were holed up down here doing who knows what and you could use some fresh air.” You couldn’t help the smile that curved your lips. 

“He sent an owl to my wife.” He seemed to be repeating it just to certain he’d heard correctly.

You took advantage of his momentary disbelief to grasp hold of his arm and pull him toward the door. “Come, Severus. Spend some time with your wife. You know this is my favorite time of year.”

He gave you a soft smile then. “Of course, Y/N. As you wish.”


End file.
